


假的德奥旅行指南

by Diante



Series: A New World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Script like, Travel Journal of Germany
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: “春天来了，一起乘火车去旅行吧！”
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: A New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一日 - 慕尼黑

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 神罗-卢弗斯；拜仁-利奥波德

**#今日进度#** 维也纳 **，** 慕尼黑，海德堡 **，** 法兰克福 **，** 科隆 **，** 魏玛 **，** 德累斯顿 **，** 波茨坦 **，** 柏林

* * *

*** 第一日 - 慕尼黑**

打卡景点:#安联体育场# #慕尼黑凯旋门# #新市政厅#

  * Note： _并不打算去新天鹅堡，虽然据说来了慕尼黑就应该去。但是我不想听到耳边一直有人喊“路德维希”，我会疯的。况且我对那里的确也没有太多好感。_




_——路德维希_

> **7:00AM 维也纳**
> 
> （路德维希站在奥地利家门前,见到从屋里走出的穿疑似风衣的紫色厚呢布外套并从中露出一截领巾的人后十分惊讶。）
> 
> 德：你……你为什么穿成这样子？我们是要去旅行啊！德国十日游！不是去环城大道绕一圈那种。
> 
> **奥：请不要做出那种大惊小怪的表情好吗？我去联合国会议也这么穿。你不是第一次见到吧？**
> 
> 德：当然，可是问题在于我们是要去旅行，每天至少会走三万步，而且还要爬山。这样的衣着并不利于——
> 
> **奥：旅行时穿自己喜欢的衣服不是理所应当的吗？另外，为什么要走这么多路？你是又想复古搞什么暴走团吗？我是不会答应加入的。**
> 
> 德：天哪，说什么暴走团！好了，服装的问题就暂且这样吧。虽然这种衣着对出行而言真的很奇怪，但是总之，只要你到时候不要说热得受不了就好。
> 
> **奥：请放心，这种事情不会在我身上发生。我甚至还想过要戴手套。**
> 
> 德：饶了我吧！那样跟你走在一起我压力会很大。
> 
> **奥：你这是什么话？是你非要我去旅游的。而且我穿成这样有什么不对的吗？**
> 
> 德：停，不说了，不说了。你说的全都正确，现在我们去车站。

> **8:57AM Railjet xpress列车上**
> 
> （路德维希和奥地利在座位上。奥地利埋头于报纸，路德维希看着窗外。）
> 
> 德：偶尔坐火车去玩也挺好的。平时都是坐飞机，很久没有像这样一路颠簸一路看风景的体验。从这里到慕尼黑只要四个多小时，嗯……
> 
> **奥：请不要把奥地利联邦铁路用颠簸来形容好吗，先生？**
> 
> 德：拜托，我并没有那个意思！（喝了口水）对了，这班列车要在萨尔茨堡换乘，要不要顺便游览一下？
> 
> **奥：（从报纸中抬头，望着对方）你在说什么？我不明白自己家的景点有什么好游览，当然你家的也是。六百年了，我现在闭着眼睛都能认得路。**
> 
> 德：先不说你睁着眼睛认不认识路的问题了。在我印象里你自从输了七周……呃，你自从弄了二元君主国以后就很少来德国，充其量也就是到柏林而已。
> 
> **奥：那我还是经常到德国参加会议的。**
> 
> 德：会议当然不算。我是说得留下来十天半个月好好玩一下的那种。
> 
> **奥：哦？（笑）照这么说的话在德国境内——至少纽伦堡也算一个吧？（放下报纸）慕尼黑之后是要去海德堡吗？干脆也去纽伦堡玩一下好了。**
> 
> 德：从纽伦堡走绕远路啊……不对……纽伦堡（要素察觉），你这个人今天怎么回事！？
> 
> **奥：我怎么了？（推眼镜）**
> 
> 德：没事……为什么感觉你好像故意要和我作对？
> 
> **奥：你想多了，后辈，我心情好得很。（低头看报）**
> 
> 德：（感到哪里不太对又说不出所以然，只好作罢）你心情好就好。（沉默片刻，打算另找话题）所以——到底为什么会买成并排的票啊！这样坐着真尴尬。
> 
> **奥：（抬眼看了看两人相贴的肩）……没什么好尴尬的吧，我倒觉得面对面坐着时为了不像个盯着对方脸看的笨蛋而没话找话更尴尬。**
> 
> 德：（突然感到喘不上气）……我们真的是出来旅游的吗？为什么你突然就变成这样子？
> 
> **奥：（头也不抬）我一直是这样啊。**

> **9:55AM Salzburg Hbf车站**
> 
> （站台上，奥地利面无表情地等车，路德维希拖着两人的行李从后面走来。）
> 
> 德：埃德尔斯坦，真的不打算去玩一下吗？格特拉依德路现在应该正有集市呢 **。**
> 
> **奥：格特拉依德路？谢天谢地，我以为你又要拿莫扎特来说事。**
> 
> 德：莫扎特？萨尔茨堡的莫扎特故居当然也很棒！
> 
> **奥：（转身，冷笑）哦，确实很棒。除此之外，还有莫扎特广场，莫扎特博物馆，莫扎特咖啡店，莫扎特小黄鸭，莫扎特巧克力球——对了，那个很难吃，不少冒牌厂商都在互争版权。啊，还有萨尔茨堡大教堂，莫扎特在这里受洗，他父母在这里结婚，里面的管风琴还是他用过的。萨尔茨堡城堡也是必打卡的景点，因为它是莫扎特曾经工作的地方。哦，至于你说的格特拉依德路，它出名正是因为莫扎特故居在这里，你根本没好好了解过吧？在故居对面还有一家因为他经常光顾就变得有名的餐馆。啊，名人效应真是可怕。（摊手）**
> 
> 德：停，停！你一口气给我说这么多莫扎特，我要疯了！
> 
> **奥：（幽怨地）所以你明白我不想来萨尔茨堡吗？**
> 
> 德：呃，这个……
> 
> **奥：好了，总之这里还是有很多其他景点的。米拉贝尔皇宫，圣彼得教堂，侬山修道院，温特山——**
> 
> 德：不好意思我打断一下，这些是不是都在《音乐之声》里出现过？
> 
> **奥：……所以你明白我真的不想来萨尔茨堡吗？**
> 
> 德：（移目）呃，大概，明白。
> 
> **奥：不过你这么想去玩的话，我倒是无所谓。**
> 
> 德：我有表现得很明显吗？
> 
> **奥：……我看起来像不了解你的样子吗？**
> 
> 德：这话听起来……
> 
> **奥：别想多了。我只是站在德意志邦联主席的立场上。好了，后辈，现在你要做出这个选择，去还是不去？**
> 
> 德：嗯……这个……
> 
> （此时火车进站。）
> 
> 德：（张望）这么巧车来了。那就下次吧，下次再去吧。
> 
> **奥：真的吗？下次我可能就不了解你了。**
> 
> 德：呃……（想了想刚才对方提到萨尔茨堡时的表情）算了，没事，先上车吧。
> 
> **奥：那好。（突然看到对方的背包，十分困惑）等等，你背的这个包为什么这么大？**
> 
> 德：因为要带的东西很多。
> 
> **奥：……你都带了什么？**
> 
> 德：也就是旅途必备品吧。（挠头）换洗衣物啊，相机啊，电脑啊，雨具啊，急救箱啊，救生毯啊，水壶啊……还有磨刀石，登山绳，军刀，渔具，简易烧烤架……太多了这根本说不完啊。
> 
> **奥：不是，那个，你这是要去非洲打仗吗？**
> 
> 德：呃……
> 
> **奥：（扶额）好了，上车吧。**
> 
> 德：嗯。对了，这次好像还是并排的。
> 
> **奥：并排的正好。**
> 
> 德：嗯？

> **10:13AM EuroCity列车上**
> 
> （奥地利靠在路德维希身上睡觉，路德维希神色复杂。）
> 
> 德：……这就是“正好”的理由吗。

> **0:35PM 慕尼黑 - 安联体育场**
> 
> （路德维希一手拉着奥地利一手拿着地图，奥地利看起来有些困。）
> 
> **奥：抱歉，为了坐火车起得太早，刚才睡着了。**
> 
> 德：不，没事。现在我们去安联体育场。那么，众所周知，这是拜仁慕尼黑的主场。
> 
> **奥：哦，你觉得我会看德甲吗？**
> 
> 德：（思考片刻）当然不会，但是你可以看欧联杯。
> 
> **奥：那你觉得我喜欢足球吗？**
> 
> 德：呃……你家萨尔茨堡红牛还是挺厉害的，都被称为德甲克星了。
> 
> **奥：所以呢？为什么话题又绕回到萨尔茨堡上了？能不让我再听到这个词了吗？**
> 
> 德：拜托，我只是在说足球啊！好了，是我的错。我知道你不喜欢足球也不喜欢萨尔茨堡，还有莫扎特……
> 
> **奥：（远目）不，莫扎特我还是喜欢的。**
> 
> 德：……（什么鬼啊！）

> **3:27PM 慕尼黑 - 慕尼黑凯旋门**
> 
> （用过午餐后，奥地利看起来已经恢复生机。）
> 
> 德：好了，这是凯旋门。它上面的狮子是为了纪念维特尔斯巴赫王朝。
> 
> **奥：这个我还是知道的。**
> 
> 德：我也觉得，我在这里跟你讲解好像班门弄斧那样子。
> 
> **奥：是这样的，没错。**
> 
> 德：……虽然很令人尴尬但是，你说的对。你对巴伐利亚怎么都比我熟悉吧？
> 
> **奥：您的自我认知越来越准确了。**
> 
> 德：等等，为什么就用上敬语了？
> 
> **奥：没有，只是提到什么王朝什么家族的，有点忍不住。**
> 
> 德：好吧。那么关于它重建后在背后刻上字的事，您也知道吧？
> 
> **奥：您怎么也用起“您”了呢？**
> 
> 德：抱歉，不小心被感染到了。
> 
> **奥：如果你说的是“提醒和平”的话我是知道的。好了，下一个景点。**

> **4:50PM 慕尼黑 - 新市政厅**
> 
> （这里游客很多，塔楼下聚集着等待乘坐电梯的人们。）
> 
> 德：那么现在我们来到的是市政厅广场。嗯，它建于1867年。在此前还有一个老市政厅。最高的塔楼可以坐电梯上去。那么现在登顶吧。
> 
> （两人到顶楼后。）
> 
> **奥：（望着楼下芸芸众生感慨）果然不论在什么年代俯视城池都会使人感触良多。**
> 
> 德：（完全听不懂这个人在说什么）……呃，埃德尔斯坦，你现在站的这个位置挺好的，我给你拍照吧。
> 
> **奥：（转身）哦，那就麻烦你了。**
> 
> 德：那个，你不摆个pose？
> 
> **奥：拍照时做什么动作都是个人自由吧？所谓的游客姿势真是傻到家了的。**
> 
> 德：游客姿势……（看了眼人群后点头）的确倒也是这样。那么——三，二，一，好了，拍完了。
> 
> （人群突然躁动起来。）
> 
> 德：（错愕）咦，人群开始欢呼了吗？（看了看手表，惊讶地）这么巧刚好到木偶钟报时的时间了。
> 
> **奥：（冷漠）这个钟一天只报时三次，没赶上的游客看不到表演。从这点来说还是维也纳的安可钟好，每小时都会报时。**
> 
> 德：这两个完全不是一个路数吧？
> 
> **奥：都是音乐钟。非要拿来比的话我还是支持安可钟，这个木偶钟里的人物太杂了，有些东西不是越多越好的。**
> 
> 德：……你又在影射什么吗？
> 
> **奥：没有。**

> **8:50PM 慕尼黑 - 旅店中**
> 
> （路德维希为奥地利开门。门打开，奥地利抱着衣服站在门外。）
> 
> **奥：路德维希，我房间的热水器坏掉了，我要来你这里洗澡。**
> 
> 德：呃，行吧。你报修了吗？
> 
> **奥：没有。这家酒店太老了，恐怕要换设备才行。反正明天不住了，让下一个顾客去报修吧。**
> 
> 德：也行吧。
> 
> **（奥地利洗完澡后从浴室出来，吹了十五分钟头发还未停。）**
> 
> 德：（大声）埃德尔斯坦？你吹干头发了吗？
> 
> **奥：（由于听不清而关掉吹风机）还没有。**
> 
> 德：（走过去摸了摸）可是已经干透了啊。
> 
> **奥：请不要这样对待一位长辈。**
> 
> 德：抱歉！但是你已经吹了很久。吹得太干会损伤发质，所以忍不住想用手确认一下。另外……（看了一眼对方的衬衣）为什么你洗完澡也穿这么复古的衣服？
> 
> **奥：（嫌弃地抬头看）我之前说过穿什么是我的自由吧？**
> 
> 德：可是你以前在家里不这么穿啊。
> 
> **奥：以前？奥地利帝国时期我想我还是这样穿的。**
> 
> 德：不是……（挠头）那个，啊——没，没事，这是你的自由。
> 
> **奥：那就是了。那么，你觉得好看吗？**
> 
> 德：嗯？什么？
> 
> **奥：（起身，走到路德维希面前）**
> 
> 德：……奥地利？（惊讶地看着他光着的腿）那个，衣服挺好看的。（移目）呃，还有，你出去前记得把裤子穿上。
> 
> **奥：（低头看）噢，你不说我都没有注意到。（抬头盯着对方）不过我也未必要出去，我是说，我能留在这里吗？**
> 
> 德：（愣）什……什么？
> 
> **奥：（耸肩）明天早上洗漱没有热水多难受。**
> 
> 德：呃……说的也是？可是如果要在我这里睡的话——（回头看了看房间后摇头）这边的床太小了，两个人睡肯定不行。所以……要不还是报修一下？这家店的处理效率应该算高。报修不管用的话，明天早上你来找我吧，我起得很早。
> 
> **奥：（盯着那张床沉默片刻，若有所思地点头，穿好裤子）好，那我先报修。（说着一路往外走，出门前停顿了下，回头）对了，明晚到海德堡还是换成一间房吧。**
> 
> 德：什么？为什么？
> 
> **奥：（已经走到门外，关上门）没什么，祝你好梦。**

**TBC**


	2. 第二日-慕尼黑

**#今日进度#** 维也纳 **，** 慕尼黑，海德堡 **，** 法兰克福 **，** 科隆 **，** 魏玛 **，** 德累斯顿 **，** 波茨坦 **，** 柏林

* * *

*** 第二日 - 慕尼黑**

打卡景点: #英国公园# #宁芬堡皇宫# #马车博物馆#

  * Note： _昨天我没有睡好。不太明白奥地利说的“换成一间房”是什么含义。但是他那件巴洛克风格的衬衣很好看。应该是巴洛克风格吧？虽然我没经历过那个时代。_




_——路德维希_

> **9:24AM 慕尼黑 - 英国公园**
> 
> （看起来奥地利对巴伐利亚的历史更了解，因而今天轮到他当讲解员。）
> 
> **奥：这是英国公园，建立于1789年，这一年法国发生了大革命，我家女大公被砍头了。之后我们弄了反法同盟，然后卢弗斯那孩子死了。这才有的你，路德维希。要是哪一步没走对，恐怕现在你就不在这里了。**
> 
> 德：……你讲解就讲解别说这些啊。
> 
> **奥：抱歉，那么请关注于园林本身。（指着河滩）你看那边晒日光浴的人们多惬意。这里正是德国人放松身心的度假胜地，天然浴场。**
> 
> 德：……（不知道说什么只能举起相机给罗德里赫拍照）
> 
> **奥：对着晒日光浴的人拍照是违法的。**
> 
> 德：……！抱歉。（收起相机）
> 
> **奥：没事。好的，那么现在我们继续往里走，看到的是叫“中国塔”的建筑。但是它实际上并非中国风格，只是德国人为了描绘出想象中的东方美拼出来的一个四不像而已。证据之一是，在塔底层有巴伐利亚风格的啤酒广场——**
> 
> 德：（扶额）那个，还是不用讲解了吧。我们只管欣赏自然就好了。
> 
> **奥：哦，好的。**
> 
> 德：我觉得利奥波德听到你的讲解会揍你。
> 
> **奥：不，他不敢。**
> 
> 德：（远目，突然注意到对面的草坪，惊讶地）天哪，埃德尔斯坦，那边竟然有羊。
> 
> **奥：（淡定地看过去）那个，路德维希，你真的是德国人吗？你和利奥波德的关系没差到从来没来过英国公园吧？**
> 
> 德：（心虚地）不……我只是没有机会出来玩。感觉从建国起我就在忙于各种事务。
> 
> **奥：（沉思片刻，神色了然）也是……唉。好了，那你去和小羊玩会儿吧。**
> 
> 德：这就大可不必了吧！

> **3:21PM 慕尼黑 - 宁芬堡皇宫**
> 
> （丛地铁下来后，奥地利终于发现他们为这段路耗费了快两个小时。）
> 
> **奥：所以……为什么我们要从一个城市的最东边来到最西边？**
> 
> 德：宁芬堡皇宫是必去景点之一。而且这里到中央火车站不远，吃完晚饭可以直接坐火车。
> 
> **奥：那为什么我们要去英国公园？**
> 
> 德：……旅游攻略上说那也是一个必去景点。
> 
> **奥：……有国家意识体看本国旅游攻略的吗？**
> 
> 德：这个……抱歉，我对旅游这方面确实不太懂。
> 
> **奥：没事。您有自知之明就好了。我们进去吧。**
> 
> 德：（所以怎么又用上“您”了呢？）
> 
> **奥：好的。现在我们看到的是巴伐利亚国王路德维希一世因沉迷女色而建造的美人画廊，这里面收集了36位与他说不清道不明关系的女性画像。她们有的是路德维希的情妇，有的是路德维希的姐妹，有的是路德维希在剧院里认识的歌女或舞女，还有的甚至没有和路德维希说过话，只因为过于美丽就被画下来挂在宫里供他赏玩。令人惊讶的是其中有几位是法国路易十四世的情妇，看来路德维希着实对美人有超乎常人理解的欲望。**
> 
> 德：那个，你可以不要再说“路德维希”了吗，听起来真的很别扭。
> 
> **奥：这就不是我的问题了。巴伐利亚叫路德维希的国王就有三位，名声还都不算太好。**
> 
> 德：（叹气）……这……我也很无奈。
> 
> **奥：世人都有爱美之心，我可以理解。相比之下我倒是觉得兴建新天鹅堡的行为更疯狂。当然，的确很美就是了，我也很欣赏呢。**
> 
> 德：是，是这样。
> 
> **奥：在这里长大的话难免会受到美的熏陶吧。**
> 
> 德：（发现自己好像只能附和）是这样吧……啊，那么，接下来，马车博物馆。

> **3:47PM 慕尼黑 - 马车博物馆**
> 
> （博物馆就在宁芬堡皇宫外侧，路德维希对用真金打造的马车感到震惊。）
> 
> **奥：（指着其中一辆）这一架是路德维希二世的专用马车，整体连同车轮都用的是纯金。**
> 
> 德：（感慨得说不出话以至于忽略了“路德维希”）……这真是……除了奢华没法用别的词来形容。
> 
> **奥：是啊，以前大家都这么奢华。**
> 
> 德：……所以你也坐过纯金马车吗？
> 
> **奥：坐过哦。**

> **6:18PM München Hbf车站**
> 
> （路德维希站在站台最前面，奥地利在后方，望着人群，神色慵懒。）
> 
> 德：总算到车站了。（看手表）离发车还有10分钟。那么，下一站海德堡。
> 
> **奥：不用这么着急上前。德国铁路一向“守时”得过分。**
> 
> 德：……你别诅咒我们好吗？也不是次次都晚点的。
> 
> **奥：我相信概率。**
> 
> 德：……都说了别诅咒了。
> 
> （二十分钟后）
> 
> **奥：看吧，果然晚点了。**
> 
> 德：该不会是因为火车听到你的诅咒了吧？
> 
> **奥：你在说什么呢？马克思主义不信鬼神的。**
> 
> 德：……抱歉。只是我没想到真的会晚点。
> 
> **奥：很正常。你之前一直都坐飞机，没机会体察民情而已。**
> 
> 德：这么说倒也是……这次旅行是个不错的了解国民生活的机会了。
> 
> **奥：对吧？不过与我有什么关系呢。（望着铁轨尽头）早知道会晚点，刚才应该让我追加一份甜品的。**
> 
> 德：好了，明天让你吃个够行吗？
> 
> **奥：行啊。（看到远处闪烁的信号灯）好了，车来了。**

> **7:01PM Intercity express列车上**
> 
> （奥地利靠在路德维希身上睡觉，路德维希神色复杂。）
> 
> 德：（无奈地望着靠在自己身上的人，小心地抬着右手在手机上查看客房预订记录）为什么又睡着了啊……对了，昨天是有跟我说今天要睡一间房吗？
> 
> 德：（摇晃对方）喂，罗德里赫，罗德里赫？我要更改预订吗？……这家伙，真的有这么累吗？算了，还是住在一起吧，这样至少好照应一点。

**TBC**


	3. 第三日-海德堡

****#今日进度#**** 维也纳，慕尼黑，海德堡，法兰克福，科隆，魏玛，德累斯顿，波茨坦，柏林

* * *

***第三日 – 海德堡**

打卡景点：#老城街道# #谷物广场# #海德堡城堡# #古桥# #哲学家小径#

  * Note： _昨天我和奥地利睡在一张床上了。半夜醒来时我发现他抱着我。可是入睡前我们明明是背靠背。这种感觉很微妙，让我想到与他同居的时候。_



_——路德维希_

> **9:03AM 海德堡 - 老城街道**
> 
> （路德维希对沿街中世纪风格的建筑物感到新奇，不停地拍照。）
> 
> **奥：旧时代的东西有这么让人惊讶吗？**
> 
> 德：它们看起来非常——非常好。天哪，我突然感觉我的词汇量好贫乏。但是人们可以在这里看到《格林童话》里才会有的房子。这很神奇。
> 
> **奥：你也喜欢《格林童话》？**
> 
> 德：还有谁喜欢？
> 
> **奥：很多人都喜欢。（停下来看路德维希）格林兄弟原本是语言学家，他们受海德堡氛围影响后才开始收集故事** 。
> 
> 德：海德堡浪漫派吗？像海涅那样，嗯……《德国，一个冬天的童话》？
> 
> **奥：你记得这首诗？**
> 
> 德：当然，呃——“处女欧洲，和自由美丽的天使订婚；万岁呀，他们未来的子孙”？（因为语调太正经反而忍不住笑了）抱歉，第一反应是这两句。似乎还漏了祝福新婚夫妇的一句吧？
> 
> **奥：（远目）这首诗写于1843年，浪漫主义的东西总是有让人心驰神往的力量。**
> 
> 德：是这样没错。（虽然附和着但又觉得罗德里赫在影射什么，因为猜不到只能转移话题）但是这样的街区只有在南德才见得到了。我必须再说一次，真的很使人震惊，震撼。
> 
> **奥：不，你要是想见的话到阿尔卑斯山脚下走一走，到处都是这样的。**
> 
> 德：……我刚刚感觉你对我的态度没像昨天那么……呃……
> 
> **奥：昨天怎么了？（抬眉）**
> 
> 德：不，昨天和今天都很好。（移目）
> 
> **奥：哦，其实你如果早出生个两百年，欧洲真是哪哪儿都是这个风格的。太可惜了，路德维希，你生不逢时啊。**
> 
> 德：……这是真的为我惋惜吗。
> 
> **奥：是的。再往前走就到谷物广场了。**
> 
> 德：说起来今天这里似乎有什么活动，我们已经遇到很多个中世纪打扮的人了。
> 
> **奥：大概是周末的庆典。不过在我看来这些衣服并不是很考据，甚至不如德奥音乐剧的服化道。**
> 
> 德：……你没有必要同时批评两件事吧。
> 
> **奥：我没有哦。**
> 
> 德：是吗，不过——（打量了一下罗德里赫的衣着）我觉得你穿得是很中世纪了。
> 
> **奥：（正色）不，这只是个人偏好的风格而已，和中世纪没什么关系。**

> **9:35AM 海德堡 - 谷物广场**
> 
> （路德维希拿出水壶在圣母雕像下接水，奥地利坐在一边。）
> 
> **奥：话说回来，这次行程上的城市，你到底有几个没去过？**
> 
> 德：我保证每一个我都去过，只是有许多我没有好好浏览和探究过而已。
> 
> **奥：所以你只是自己想玩才拉上我的吗？**
> 
> 德：话也不能这么说？我觉得要跟你发展好关系才叫你来的。
> 
> **奥：发展关系？发展什么关系需要靠这种手段？**
> 
> 德：……你总是问出让我没法接话的问题。好吧，是我的错，我不该叫你来。
> 
> **奥：（移目）那你也不必这么说。我还是挺喜欢这里的。**
> 
> 德：……嗯？真的吗？
> 
> **奥：置身中世纪风格的古城会让人有微妙的亲切感的，而且海德堡的确很漂亮。**
> 
> 德：是吗……我倒是只有新鲜感呢。
> 
> **奥：那是当然。你想不明白吗？**
> 
> 德：（懊丧）不，我想得明白。
> 
> **奥：（仰头望着雕像）这个圣母雕像是耶稣会为了争取更多天主教徒建造的。头冠、麦穗和权杖都是纯金的。**
> 
> 德：的确是非常闪耀的雕塑，从刚才起就有被她的头冠吸引。
> 
> **奥：那上面就是城堡了。（指着山上）那面墙是在奥尔良战争中法国炸坏了的。**
> 
> 德：是指奥尔良公爵娶了城主的女儿，不爱惜她却在城主死后以婚约关系为由，想夺取海德堡统治权的事？
> 
> **奥：看来你懂得并不少。**
> 
> 德：了解法国历史是有必要的吧！
> 
> **奥：当然。我对此没有异议。**

> **10:02AM 海德堡 - 海德堡城堡**
> 
> （奥地利与路德维希站在城堡外，山下红色房顶排布成的老城风光一览无余。）
> 
> **奥：这座城堡从十三世纪就开始建造，直到十七世纪建成。400年，真是一段漫长的时间。**
> 
> 德：确实很漫长……每当我面对古迹时就深有感触。它们竟然比我的年龄还大。
> 
> **奥：普法尔茨选帝侯原来住在这里，后来因为和法国的纠纷举家迁走。法国为了泄愤在城堡中布置炸药后把它炸成了两半。现在看到的是略微修缮后的结果。**
> 
> 德：这里住的原本是普法尔茨选帝侯吗？（恍然大悟）既然这样，那在三十年战争中他应该是站在新教联盟这边。那——
> 
> **奥：（侧目）有什么问题吗？**
> 
> 德：所以城堡在更早就受损过吧？也有你的功劳吧？
> 
> **奥：（望天）我从来没说过否认自己参与破坏的话啊。**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：（拍拍路德维希的肩）总之以前德意志很混乱，大家都是兄弟，打击报复和跳反都再正常不过。没有谁和谁没打过架的。**
> 
> 德：虽然知道神圣罗马的历史是那样……（远目）但是亲自站在选帝侯故居与您探讨这样的问题还真是给我一种微妙的违和感。
> 
> **奥：哦，你有违和感很正常。过去整个欧洲都是这样子的，为了得到一样东西就去打打杀杀的行为很理所当然呢。**
> 
> 德：唉……时代变了啊。
> 
> **奥：是啊，时代变了。（叹）巴登和符腾堡都结婚了。**
> 
> 德：三十年战争给德意志的伤害和阴影太深了。卢弗斯前辈一定很痛苦吧。
> 
> **奥：战争都是残忍和血腥的。你以为是巴伐利亚王位继承战吗？双方不打架就忙着采摘土豆？**
> 
> 德：呃，不。只是感叹一下中世纪的战争比我想的恐怖。（移目）这么说的话，维也纳真是一个幸运的地方。
> 
> **奥：幸运到我自己都不信了。呵呵呵，什么法皇德皇都拿不下她，攻到门口却就是进不了门呢。说实话好几次我都做好准备了。**
> 
> 德：……不要把德国人扯进来好吗。还有，什么准备啊！？
> 
> **奥：好，不瞎扯了。**
> 
> 德：……去里面看看吧。
> 
> （两人进到城堡里面，走下地窖。）
> 
> 德：这里是世界唯一的药物博物馆。除了陈列有十六到十八世纪的药品以外，那边的柜子上有各种化学用品的古早形态。
> 
> **奥：好像进了巫师的房屋一样吗？**
> 
> 德：是吧，那些垂下来的玻璃尖嘴确实——等等，你不是说马克思主义不信鬼神吗？
> 
> **奥：我没说我是啊。你是就行了。**
> 
> 德：我也不是吧……
> 
> **奥：没关系，总之你曾经是就好了。**
> 
> 德：……换个话题吧。
> 
> **奥：我对这些实验器具的倒是很感兴趣呢。**
> 
> 德：你只是对瓶瓶罐罐的东西感兴趣吧。话说回来，早上我发现你把它们堆得整个洗手台都是。以前你没这么过分啊。
> 
> **奥：德国，时代变了，化工行业也是在发展的。以前没有那么多小瓶装护肤品的。**
> 
> 德：这才过了几十年而已。
> 
> **奥：战后的几十年是化妆品行业飞速发展的时期，当然很多行业都是这样。你难道不比我清楚吗？**
> 
> 德：……那你倒是用完了收拾好啊。
> 
> **奥：哦，我听到了。**
> 
> 德：好的，让我把这些化学宝藏都拍下来，然后就去看大酒桶。
> 
> （两人来到大酒桶前。）
> 
> 德：真大啊。
> 
> **奥：它可以容纳二十多万升葡萄酒。**
> 
> 德：是吗？这里说它直径七米，长八米……那么，体积的话应该是……能算出来三十多万升呢。
> 
> **奥：……（走过去看了看解说牌）这里说的是“高八米”吧，大概是算上上下支撑的，直径其实会短一点。**
> 
> 德：你说得对。
> 
> **奥：这种问题只有你会亲自算一遍吧……**
> 
> 德：是吗？（忽然听到身后来游览的游客口算着酒桶体积）啊，埃德尔斯坦，你听。
> 
> **奥：……你们德国人怎么回事。**
> 
> 德：选帝侯以酒代税，向各家征收葡萄酒存进酒桶。宫廷举办宴会时一次就能用掉两千多升的酒。
> 
> **奥：确实是这样子。**
> 
> 德：……这样混在一起的酒不好喝也不卫生吧。中世纪的贵族看来并不讲究。
> 
> **奥：（皱眉）本来就没你想的那么干净高雅。**
> 
> 德：是吗？我只知道法国国王喜欢往壁炉里尿尿，还有喜欢用鹅的脖子擦屁股而已。
> 
> **奥：好了，不要说这类引人不适的内容。**

> **11:46AM 海德堡 – 古桥**
> 
> (路德维希和奥地利站在桥中间，看内卡河缓缓流过。)
> 
> 德：现在我们站在内卡河上方了。
> 
> **奥：这条河是莱茵河的支流，源头和多瑙河很近。**
> 
> 德：歌德很喜爱这座桥，说在这里远眺的景色远非世上任何一座桥所能企及。
> 
> **奥：古桥很美是事实，但我想原因之一或许是歌德总带着情人来这里幽会，才会觉得景色更赏心悦目。他还写出过“把我心遗失在海德堡，我的心啊在内卡河边狂跳”这样引后人误会的句子。**
> 
> 德：……请不要这样说好吗。
> 
> **奥：好吧，还是要把童话留给年轻人的。说起来，你知道桥头的爱之石吗？**
> 
> 德：并不知道。
> 
> **奥：走到北岸就会看到了。传说在上面挂上同心锁后再把钥匙丢进河里，就能拥有永恒的爱情。**
> 
> 德：竟然有这种传说吗？歌德会遗憾自己没有这么做吧。
> 
> **奥：不会的。他不会想要一把锁。他这辈子爱过的女人比神圣罗马最混乱时的邦国都要多。风流的路德维希国王在他面前都黯然失色。**
> 
> 德：……

> **2:20PM 海德堡 – 哲学家小径**
> 
> （路德维希和奥地利站在缆车售票处。）
> 
> **奥：真的不坐缆车？**
> 
> 德：我觉得慢慢走会比较有感觉。哲学家们不正是边走边思考人生的吗？
> 
> **奥：但是我们不是哲学家。**
> 
> 德：不，我觉得你一直很哲学。
> 
> **奥：……**
> 
> 德：总之走上去吧，这座山不太高。
> 
> （两人沿着蛇形小道上行，不时有飞鸟和松鼠掠过视野。）
> 
> 德：从这里看到的海德堡城风光更完整，真的像童话书里的插图一样。
> 
> **奥：的确。只是需要用体力感受。**
> 
> 德：（停下）你累了吗？
> 
> **奥：……没有。**
> 
> 德：那就好。我们才走了没多远呢。到山顶上视野会更好的。
> 
> **奥：（热得脱下了外套）这——真是让我梦回中世纪，想起到阿尔卑斯山上和瓦修喊话的场景了。**
> 
> 德：（回头）咦，你把衣服脱掉了啊。我帮你拿吧。（伸手接过来，放进自己包里）
> 
> **奥：你那样塞进去会有褶皱的。**
> 
> 德：没事，晚上到酒店熨一下就好。
> 
> **奥：这个材料要冷烫。**
> 
> 德：……（仰头）再往上爬是圣人山。
> 
> **奥：你觉得在这里爬山时内心充满了哲学气息？**
> 
> 德：（认真地）是的，能被氛围感染。
> 
> **奥：……（盯着对方看了会儿移目）毕竟黑格尔、雨果、马克吐温都说在这里产生了灵感。**
> 
> 德：你呢？
> 
> **奥：（深呼吸）这条路只有两公里吗？**
> 
> 德：（看着地图）嗯，是的，我们走了快一公里了。
> 
> **奥：我感觉像走了十公里那么多。**
> 
> 德：你真的很不擅长爬山啊。（盯着对方的衬衣）你里面的衣服都被汗湿透了。明天还是穿少一点吧。（望着小径后往来的游客）你看大家都穿着短袖呢。
> 
> **奥：运动本来就会出汗的。**
> 
> 德：一会我们还要去海德堡大学。
> 
> **奥：（解开两颗纽扣）没有什么好去的吧，每个城市都有大学。**
> 
> 德：说的也是，哲学家之路倒是只有这里有。
> 
> **奥：那不去大学了吧？**
> 
> 德：也行，下山就去吃饭吧。内卡河北岸的风味餐馆很多。
> 
> **奥：我对那种名不副实的“意大利风味餐馆”并不感兴趣，谢谢。**
> 
> 德：你还是少说点话吧，你一直喘气呢。对了，要喝点水吗？
> 
> **奥：……谢谢。**

> **8:01PM 法兰克福 – 酒店**
> 
> （奥地利脱得只剩衬衣，抱着手机趴在床上，路德维希把双肩包里的东西拿出来摆在房间里。）
> 
> **奥：太好了，终于回到现代化社会。（随意地划着屏幕看基尔伯特、瓦修和伊丽莎白的推特）只用一小时车程就能到法兰克福真好。**
> 
> 德：（把对方脱下的衣服挂在衣架上）你已经累得动不了了吗？
> 
> **奥：我觉得人没有必要在有便利可图的时候和自己的高尚情怀斗争。**
> 
> 德：我没有体会到斗争感，大概是因为我经常锻炼身体。
> 
> **奥：……总之我明天哪里都不想去了。**
> 
> 德：和你去北岸逛街的时候你就像跑了一天的战马那么累。
> 
> **奥：我觉得有受到冒犯。**
> 
> 德：你身上那件衣服要洗吗？我要拿去洗衣房了。还是现代化的酒店好，功能齐全。
> 
> **奥：那等我洗完澡吧。**
> 
> 德：那你现在去洗澡。
> 
> **奥：（把手机锁屏丢到一边）我现在什么都不想做。**
> 
> 德：这里有浴缸呢，你可以不用动，就泡在里面。
> 
> **奥：（看了一眼正对床的浴缸）所以这种浴缸放在卫生间外面，和卧室不做隔断的设计真的……他是默认来住双人间的人都是情侣了吗？**
> 
> 德：抱歉……以后我会仔细思考本国酒店设计。不过我们之间……呃……（感到脸颊发烫）总之我对你的裸体是不会多想的。
> 
> **奥：是吗？毕竟睡过很多年了是吧？我也不会介意的。（坐起来）喂，那你帮我把浴缸的水放好吧。**
> 
> 德：……（为什么这种事总是我来做呢？）好的。（默默去开水龙头）
> 
> （一小时后，路德维希抱着烘干的衣服上来，奥地利穿着浴袍靠在床头，手机外放着路德维希没听过的交响乐。）
> 
> 德：（有点惊讶但很快说服自己）衣服我拿过来了。（犹豫片刻还是开口）那个，声音有点大，我在走廊上也听到了。
> 
> **奥：是吗？（关掉音乐）看来隔音设计你也要重新考察了。**
> 
> 德：……不，怎么说呢，不同频率的声音穿透力是不一样的。
> 
> **奥：哦？我觉得你能在外面听到弦乐的话，也能听到人声的。**
> 
> 德：人声？（要素察觉）呃，你只是在说人声吧。
> 
> **奥：（一直盯着路德维希看的眼睛缓缓眨了下）想做吗？**
> 
> 德：什么！？
> 
> **奥：（从靠着的姿势起身，坐在床边，把头发拢到耳侧）我问你想跟我做吗？出来旅游总不会没有这个计划吧？**
> 
> 德：（瞳孔地震）不……那个，我没想过。（强装淡定地把衣服挂好，背对着床）我觉得我现在对你已经没有这个意思了……我是说……不是，啊，（一时语无伦次）我觉得我们只是作为朋友出来玩的。我根本没有这个打算，我连安全套都没有带出来，你可以检查我的包。
> 
> **奥：没关系，我带了，在我背包的最外面夹层里，润滑剂也在里面。**
> 
> 德：……（救命啊！）（转过身勉强正色道）不，那个，你今天太累了。
> 
> **奥：我觉得这里的浴缸不错，我已经完全恢复了呢。**
> 
> 德：不，你没有。你只是现在感觉好而已。（边脱下衣服边走到淋浴房）下去一趟又出了好多汗，我好累，我要洗个澡然后就休息了。是的，今天我玩得很累，我要早睡。
> 
> **奥：是吗？（听着卫生间门被锁上的声音，淡定地又打开音乐）所以你也应该尝试一下浴缸的。（自言自语）**

**TBC**


	4. 第四日 – 法兰克福

**#今日进度#** 维也纳 **，** 慕尼黑 **，** 海德堡 **，** 法兰克福 **，** 科隆 **，** 魏玛 **，** 德累斯顿 **，** 波茨坦 **，** 柏林

* * *

***第四日 – 法兰克福**

打卡景点：#历史博物馆# #罗马广场# #圣保罗教堂# #美茵河畔#

  * Note： _缺省_




> **7:46AM 法兰克福 – 酒店**
> 
> （路德维希感到脸上有些痒，迷迷糊糊地醒来，看到奥地利趴在他身上。路德维希一脸懵逼。）
> 
> 德：埃德尔斯坦……早上好？（并不是很清醒）那个……现在是什么时候？
> 
> **奥：马上就八点了。**
> 
> 德：我定了闹钟……你醒得真早……等等，你为什么在我床上？！
> 
> **奥：刚刚爬上来的。**
> 
> 德：不是，那个——不是，你，你爬上来做什么？（突然看到对方放在被子边缘的手里的润滑剂）……喂！你？！
> 
> **奥：嘘——（压低脑袋，抵着路德维希的额头）来做吧。**
> 
> 德：（愣）什么？
> 
> **奥：我在邀请你和我发生关系。**
> 
> 德：为，为什么？为什么这么执着于这种事？
> 
> **奥：（支着下巴撑起上身，眯眼）不知道呢，大概是因为春天让人想要放纵？你不是说要和我拉近关系吗？这种方式是最快的没错了，相信我。**
> 
> 德：不是……你，你也会有这种放纵的想法吗？
> 
> **奥：难道我像是性冷淡吗？还是说看起来是圣人的类型？**
> 
> 德：那倒不是！但是你以前不这么……你，你为什么突然这么积极？！ 
> 
> **奥：时代变了，德国。**
> 
> 德：……能不要总拿这句话来回应吗？
> 
> **奥：那我好好说。我勉为其难跟你出来，你觉得我是为了听你讲解神圣罗马历史的？**
> 
> 德：（思考片刻，得到结论后十分失落）所以你一开始就不是为了和我旅游才来的。你并不想和我去那些地方，你只是为了和我——
> 
> **奥：你想太多了。听你讲解也不算完全无趣。这就和每对父母陪孩子完成幼儿园作业时都会收获惊喜感一样。**
> 
> 德：先不说这个比喻的问题，重点是，（崩溃地）比起游玩你更想和我做爱啊！ 
> 
> **奥：（看着路德维希精彩的面部表情笑了）是。我想和你做。我们住在一起，有这样的想法不正常吗？你就完全没有？我们对彼此的身体都很熟悉了。**
> 
> 德：（移目）虽然很熟悉，但是……这并没有理由。你对我的感情并不是……所以我是你纾解欲望的对象，呃，之一吗？
> 
> **奥：（正色）这么说话很伤人。你把我想成这样的形象？**
> 
> 德：对不起。
> 
> **奥：没关系。不过前天晚上你硬了快一小时。你有记忆吗？**
> 
> 德：（愣，说不出话，只能摇头）
> 
> **奥：是真的。海德堡的床很潮湿，根本不可能让人睡着。我记得很清楚，是你主动转过来抱我，然后对着我硬了的。**
> 
> 德：……是真的吗？
> 
> **奥：是真的。**
> 
> 德：好吧，我——（低声）对不起。
> 
> **奥：这种事不用道歉。双方都有意的话，放开点就好了。**
> 
> 德：对不起，你大概是误会我了。我没有这个意思。
> 
> **奥：（瞥了眼路德维希的脸）好了，不跟你闹了。快点起来。（边说边从路德维希身上下来，坐在一边）**
> 
> 德：……（沉默地，如释重负地起身，正准备下床却被抓住了手臂，身体一僵）……！？ 
> 
> **奥：（淡定地抬眼）你以为我叫你起来吃饭吗？**
> 
> 德：（仍然说不出话）
> 
> **奥：叫你起来才方便做该做的事。你知道吗？**
> 
> 德：（呆滞，思考了半分钟才明白是自己想的那个意思）……奥地利，大清早的……如果真的要做，等晚上好吗？
> 
> **奥：（认真地）不行。到晚上你就会像昨晚一样逃过去。明晚的酒店条件就不知道怎样了。难得这家四星级标准，床软硬适中，内饰赏心悦目。除了隔音可能成问题——不过没关系，我可以忍着的，我也可以叫轻一点。**
> 
> 德：……你饶了我吧！这太奇怪了！我现在对你的感情完全不是爱情啊！
> 
> **奥：有什么奇怪的？第三帝国的时候就是爱情吗？至少你的身体喜欢我吧？**
> 
> 德：……时，时代变了，奥地利！
> 
> **奥：好吧。你不愿意的话，就让我来？**
> 
> 德：（要素察觉）你来……什么……？
> 
> **奥：（边说边用另一只手按住路德维希的胸口把他推向床面）我来干你。**
> 
> 德：（茫然地倒在床上）……你认真的？ 
> 
> **奥：（面无表情）当然。**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：那我当你默认了。**
> 
> 德：（猛地抖了下）不是，不是！那个，你不行吧？
> 
> **奥：我哪里不行？**
> 
> 德：你昨天只是爬了哲学家小径就累得像要死了一样啊……
> 
> **奥：哦？你们不是总“下半身堡”这样叫吗？是什么给你们错觉我不行？**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：（拍拍对方的脸）我对自己的体力还是有自信的。那我开始了。**
> 
> 德：等等！（伸手阻拦）
> 
> **奥：怎么了？**
> 
> 德：真的很奇怪——
> 
> **奥：没事的。你只是不容易进入状态而已。一旦开始就放得开了。**
> 
> 德：……不是这样的。
> 
> **奥：是这样的。我还是挺了解你的。**
> 
> 德：……真的吗？
> 
> **奥：真的。其实我一直挺想上你的，以前没找到理由而已。总之今天先来尝试一下好了。**
> 
> 德：……今天你就有理由了吗？
> 
> **奥：不，但是今天时代变了。我想通了，不需要什么理由的。有想法的时候直接做就行了。**
> 
> 德：……（竟然无法反驳）……那等等，再等一下。
> 
> **奥：又怎么了？**
> 
> 德：我知道了，我知道了，但是……（红着脸在枕头下摸手机）闹铃马上要响了！我把它关掉！
> 
> （一小时后，奥地利光着身子从卫生间出来，路德维希披着衣服站在落地镜前检查自己的脖子。）
> 
> 德：（努力把头弯向一侧，凑近镜子看锁骨上方的咬痕）……奥地利！你把我的脖子咬破了！
> 
> **奥：（象征性地往路德维希那儿看一眼）是吗？（从衣架上拿下衣服，穿进一只袖子后皱眉）折痕也太明显了……还有袖口这里为什么脱线了……你选的混洗模式？**
> 
> 德：哪里？（凑过去）
> 
> **奥：算了，没事。（后退一步避开，穿上衣服）你刚才说脖子怎么了？**
> 
> 德：（回到镜子前）这个牙印太明显了，都出血了……我说了让你别咬我……这个位置根本遮不住，我的衣服全是T恤……天哪，你以前都没咬过我啊！
> 
> **奥：抱歉，很久没在上面了，有点忍不住。年轻人的身体果然紧致又有弹性。**
> 
> 德：……被人看到该怎么办！
> 
> **奥：放心吧，没人会注意到的。**
> 
> 德：会有人注意到的。天哪，奥地利，你为什么技术差又喜欢咬人——
> 
> **奥：嗯？（抬头盯着路德维希）**
> 
> 德：……不是，那个，算了，我去洗澡。（逃进卫生间，锁上门）

> **10:58AM 法兰克福 – 酒店餐区**
> 
> （桌面已经被侍者清理过，只留下一盘甜品。奥地利慢悠悠地吃着，路德维希坐在对面看他。） 
> 
> 德：（按亮手机屏幕，盯着时间）
> 
> **奥：（稍稍抬眼看）你急着走？**
> 
> 德：唔？（关掉屏幕）不，我只是看一下几点了。
> 
> **奥：噢，那你再等我一会吧。**
> 
> 德：好的。
> 
> **奥：这里的萨赫蛋糕不正宗呢。**
> 
> 德：是吗？我也没有吃过。我第一次住这里。
> 
> **奥：我记得你有吃过正宗的，在美泉宫的时候。**
> 
> 德：抱歉，我不太记得了。
> 
> **奥：没事。我想这里面没有放白兰地，但是总体来说口感尚可。下次来维也纳的时候我叫厨师做给你吃。**
> 
> 德：你不自己做吗？
> 
> **奥：嗯？**
> 
> 德：抱歉——我的意思是，我以为你更喜欢自己做。
> 
> **奥：如果我自己做的话会让你觉得更好吃吗？**
> 
> 德：呃，不会。
> 
> **奥：那不就是了。不过你要是想让我动手的话，我还是很乐意的。**
> 
> 德：嗯？谢谢。
> 
> **奥：不用谢，这也是我的爱好之一。**
> 
> 德：嗯……你嘴唇上方，有沾到巧克力粉。（指了指）
> 
> **奥：是吗？（淡定地舔掉）谢谢你提醒。**
> 
> 德：……不用谢。对了，这个——（扯着自己脖子上扎成水手领巾样式的东西）这个戴出去真的不会被人笑吗？
> 
> **奥：你质疑你国民对衣着的包容性吗？**
> 
> 德：那倒没有。
> 
> **奥：你应该感谢我把领巾借给你遮挡你很介意但是在我看来没人会介意的伤口。**
> 
> 德：……是，是。不过竟然是蓝色的。
> 
> **奥：你穿灰白条纹的衣服，你想要那条白色的？**
> 
> 德：不，我只是没想到你还有彩色的。
> 
> **奥：很奇怪吗？搭配白色外衣的时候用蓝色很正常。**
> 
> 德：是很正常，是这样没错。（沉默了会儿，低头）
> 
> **奥：你怎么了？**
> 
> 德：……没事。
> 
> **奥：（咬着金属勺静静地看路德维希）**
> 
> 德：（抬眼）你在偷看我吗。
> 
> **奥：光明正大地看。（把勺子放回盘中）**
> 
> 德：好吧……你不吃了吗？
> 
> **奥：还是没法接受跟我睡了的事实？**
> 
> 德：……怎么在这里问这个。
> 
> **奥：你洗完澡一直在睡觉，没机会问。**
> 
> 德：（微微扭头看向侧面）不，我觉得你说得对。确实没什么。是我想太多了。
> 
> **奥：那你在担心什么？**
> 
> 德：我没有担心什么。
> 
> **奥：（突然靠近桌面，压低上半身）我的技术真的不好吗？**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：（轻轻敲了敲桌子）**
> 
> 德：还好吧。
> 
> **奥：（皱眉）刚才不是说很差吗？**
> 
> 德：你很在意吗？
> 
> **奥：（回到原位）人人都在意吧。**
> 
> 德：还好吧。没有很差。不算太好。
> 
> **奥：你是认真的吗？**
> 
> 德：能别用这种问题难为我了吗？
> 
> **奥：和谁比不算太好？法国？**
> 
> 德：……你别和他比呀。
> 
> **奥：还有谁？你应该没有很多性伴侣吧？**
> 
> 德：求你！闭嘴！别说了！
> 
> **奥：就因为我咬了你一口，在会被人看到的地方留下痕迹？**
> 
> 德：（再次摸了摸领巾）没有！这件事已经解决了。
> 
> **奥：那底哪里不好？弄疼你了吗？**
> 
> 德：……还好。
> 
> **奥：所以是哪里差了？**
> 
> 德：我错了，我没有说你差，忘记我说的话。
> 
> **奥：所以到底是哪里差了？**
> 
> 德：……（移目）被你那样弄还得忍着不叫出声太难了。你是几百年没当过上位了吗？
> 
> **奥：也就几十年吧。不过酒店里有叫床声很正常。顾客不会想多的。**
> 
> 德：大清早的啊！我是男的！而且……你为什么突然开始满口虎狼之词了！？
> 
> **奥：抱歉，但是并没有“突然”，我本来就是这样的。是你误解我了。性不是敏感话题。我们两家都同性婚姻合法化了，国民不会对此大惊小怪的。**
> 
> 德：……我是真的说不过你。
> 
> **奥：那是当然。所以你在担心什么？**
> 
> 德：没有担心什么！

> **0:11PM 法兰克福 – 历史博物馆**
> 
> （路德维希和奥地利站在博物馆前。说着不同语言的各国游客三三两两走进大门。）
> 
> 德：明天是周一，要闭馆，所以今天来比较好。
> 
> **奥：我觉得身为国家意识体参观历史博物馆是非常奇怪的事。路德维希，也只有你做得出来。**
> 
> 德：原谅我很多事都没亲历过……
> 
> **奥：好的，原谅你。毕竟只是个两百来岁的小孩子。**
> 
> 德：别这么说。
> 
> **奥：走吧。**
> 
> 德：好。
> 
> **奥：不过你自己没来过？**
> 
> 德：来过几次。但是每次来都会有新感触。
> 
> **奥：原来你来过？（停步）**
> 
> 德：怎么了？你呢？
> 
> **奥：说实话我没有。**
> 
> 德：终于有你没来过的地方了。太好了。
> 
> **奥：……请不要用那种眼神看我。这里的展品我都见过，所以没有必要来。**
> 
> 德：好吧。总之已经买了门票，就随意看看吧。
> 
> **奥：我没有意见。**
> 
> 德：这里展出的武器很齐全，从古代到近代都有。但法兰克福一直是贸易和政治中心，几乎没有军事传统。能在这里看到12世纪的刀剑还是很让人惊喜的。
> 
> **奥：只要从收藏家手里买来就好了，法兰克福贵族总要人手收藏一两件的。当然，从军械库收缴的也有。比如那边的加农炮，神圣罗马皇帝加冕时会用它放礼花。**
> 
> 德：加冕……
> 
> **奥：就在隔壁的大教堂。真是令人迷惑的命名方式，叫主教座堂却没有一个主教在此驻扎。**
> 
> 德：……这不是你们那个年代起的名字吗？而且，这就和没有海的国家却有海军上将一样，只是不了解背后渊源才会觉得搞笑罢了。
> 
> **奥：（抬头）你在说什么国家？哪个国家没有海却有海军上将？**
> 
> 德：呃，我——音乐之……不，我说匈牙利。（叹气）
> 
> **奥：哦。请不要那么说伊丽莎白。如果不是你拉着我们打什么鬼一战，也不至于没有海。**
> 
> 德：拜托，这都过去一百多年了，你还要拿来说事！
> 
> **奥：（认真）我永远不会忘掉因为听信你的虎狼之词然后就丢掉了整个帝国的事的。**
> 
> 德：（心虚）……对不起。但是，虎狼之词不是这个意思吧！？
> 
> **奥：也许吧。哦，别露出那种表情，我开玩笑的。**
> 
> 德：……好的。然后这个展柜里是古代德意志人用的防具。这些全都是头盔。神圣罗马皇帝……来自哈布斯堡的马克西米连一世登基后，下令统一了全国的防具，推行这类头盔。由于，呃，它能完整地包住面部，再加上和护喉的无缝衔接，可以保证士兵不被弓箭伤害头部……但是，埃德尔斯坦，戴着这种头盔打仗真的能看清楚路吗？它只开了一条缝而已！
> 
> **奥：哦，从视野开阔度来说那自然是比不过尖顶头盔的——抱歉，这么说它不太准确，炮兵的顶部就是圆球而非尖钉。但总之皮革制成的帽壳连刀都能轻易劈开呢。**
> 
> 德：……请你相信那是基尔伯特的偏好，不是我的。
> 
> **奥：好的。**
> 
> 德：那么现在是……陶器展区。总体来说分为法兰克福彩陶和霍斯特陶器两大类。美因茨大主教对宴会上的陶瓷餐具要求很高，而长途运输瓷器在当时很困难，所以法兰克福本地的霍斯特家族就成了他的专用瓷器厂商。
> 
> 德：然后是——科技区。呃，这里有许多天文仪器。看这个，这是界上最古老的地球仪，产自约翰内斯·肖纳。（绕到展柜后方）看这里，它产于1515年，但是新大陆这里已经标上了美洲。
> 
> **奥：这里还有乐器展区吧？**
> 
> 德：是的。那么来这里。16和17世纪的展品主要是教堂乐器，而18和19世纪的展品集中于三角钢琴、钢琴和弦乐器什么的。
> 
> **奥：竟然有Justus Kessler工厂的手工钢琴。**
> 
> 德：是的，这个厂商是十九世纪德语区的业界代表吧？
> 
> **奥：可以这么认为。**
> 
> 德：好的，然后是——嗯，这个你很清楚了，是神圣罗马的帝冠。
> 
> **奥：这种仿制品没有什么好看的吧。**
> 
> 德：这也是中世纪最珍贵的古迹之一。全世界只有四件，都来自波西米亚的珠宝艺术家。唔，三件在德国，一件在捷克。
> 
> **奥：然而真品在维也纳。**
> 
> 德：……正是因为这样，所以才不得不用仿制品展出的好吗？至少可以让游客意识到它的华丽和，呃，魅力？
> 
> **奥：有什么魅力？**
> 
> 德：（沉思）至少在当时传说得到它代表得到了整个世界。
> 
> **奥：是吗？你觉得皇冠在纽伦堡的时候你得到了整个世界吗？**
> 
> 德：……那现在你觉得你得到了整个世界吗？
> 
> **奥：……所以传说只是传说。**
> 
> 德：好，然后这是唯一现存的第三帝国国旗。
> 
> **奥：这就不是仿制品了。**
> 
> 德：……我当然知道，所以说是唯一现存。

> **2:45PM 法兰克福 - 罗马广场**
> 
> （路德维希站在正义女神喷泉前。奥地利双手插在口袋中，走到他身后。）
> 
> **奥：接下来去哪里？**
> 
> 德：你想去哪？
> 
> **奥：我没有特别想去的地方。按你的想法来就好。**
> 
> 德：好吧。我刚才在想，传说皇帝加冕时喷泉会喷出葡萄酒让市民喝，这是真的吗？
> 
> **奥：你觉得呢？**
> 
> 德：我觉得海德堡把全城的酒收集起来放在一个桶里供宴会用的习俗已经很奇怪了。从喷泉管道里出来的酒……喝了会闹肚子吧？
> 
> **奥：所以传说只是传说。（抬头）说起来，这座雕像并没有蒙眼呢。**
> 
> 德：唔……？（也抬起头，回忆片刻）是的，1907年政府要求所有建筑上的正义女神像都去掉蒙眼布。（努力思考）……它最早的象征意味是讽刺正义不敌邪恶吧？如果她是绝对正义那么就不必担心会被表象迷惑了。
> 
> **奥：但是中世纪时它的含义就变了不是吗？**
> 
> 德：是的。许多理念在历史潮流中都是变幻无常的。
> 
> **奥：是这样吧。你能有这样的见解真让我惊讶呢。**
> 
> 德：我该说谢谢？
> 
> **奥：不用。**
> 
> 德：那么去市政厅看看？正义女神的剑指着那儿呢。
> 
> **奥：你是想让我看历代神圣罗马皇帝的肖像，还是看德国国家足球队庆祝的阳台？**
> 
> 德：呃……你不是说按我的想法来吗？
> 
> **奥：那还不如回酒店睡觉。**
> 
> 德：酒店——（突然想到什么）算了吧！
> 
> **奥：怎么了？害怕我又对你做什么吗？**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：好吧，往那边走吧。（指着北面）**
> 
> 德：你认识路吗？
> 
> **奥：法兰克福还是认识的。至少光是加冕礼我就来了十几次。**

> **3:23PM 法兰克福 – 圣保罗教堂**
> 
> （路德维希和奥地利走进教堂内。空间并不是很大，有一些年轻人拿着手机拍照，似乎是来参观的中学生。）
> 
> 德：（仰望浮雕）是1848年国民议会在此制宪的情景……人物的神情都惟妙惟肖。
> 
> **奥：处女德国想和自由订婚了。**
> 
> 德：（愣了一下才反应过来）你是说海涅的诗吗？不，这么说很奇怪吧？
> 
> **奥：在我看来是这样没错。**
> 
> 德：总之是失败了的。（低头）
> 
> **奥：那个时候到处都是失败的。（上前自腰部揽住路德维希）所以我说浪漫主义只是浪漫主义而已。**
> 
> 德：（抖，盯着圈在自己左臂的手）呃，这样好吗？
> 
> **奥：怎么了？基尔伯特没在外面搂过你？**
> 
> 德：他是我哥啊——
> 
> **奥：我不是吗？**
> 
> 德：……不一样吧。
> 
> **奥：没有哪里不一样吧。是你从来没把我当哥哥看而已。**
> 
> 德：……一旦上过床真的没法这么看。
> 
> **奥：这没什么吧？你把性和爱混为一谈了。我和利奥波德也睡过啊。按辈分算他还是我大哥。**
> 
> 德：停！这个话题到此为止。
> 
> **奥：好吧。（放开手）总之不论是统一还是革命，都不是一蹴而就的事。路德维希，你太年轻了。**
> 
> 德：……说的就好像你对议会解散感到无比惋惜一样。拜托，如果不是你反对说不定早就——
> 
> **奥：我不反对难道基尔伯特和利奥波德就会赞同吗？**
> 
> 德：呃……
> 
> **奥：所以说不是一蹴而就的。（拍拍对方的腰）**

> **4:30PM 法兰克福 – 美茵河畔**
> 
> （草坪上散落着晒太阳的游客。路德维希拉着奥地利的手坐在长椅上。）
> 
> **奥：（看了眼拉着的手）主动拉我了吗？**
> 
> 德：（回忆）啊，是刚才过马路的时候——呃，抱歉。（放开）
> 
> **奥：又绕回到河边来了呢。**
> 
> 德：是的。晚上在这附近吃饭，然后沿着河岸散步应该感觉不错。你想去美茵塔看夜景吗？
> 
> **奥：我随意。**
> 
> 德：对了。（扬了扬下巴）那边的铁桥和海德堡的爱之石一样，也有挂同心锁的传统。
> 
> **奥：哦，在各个景点都会有这种传统的。**
> 
> 德：说的也是。
> 
> **奥：嗯。**
> 
> 德：（找不到其他话题，只能望着天）
> 
> **奥：怎么了？**
> 
> 德：只是突然不知道要说什么了。不过我在想，（转头）现在和早上，你完全像两个人。
> 
> **奥：是吗？在私人空间里的确会不一样。倒是你始终如一。**
> 
> 德：……
> 
> **奥：你和弗朗西斯旅游吗？**
> 
> 德：有时候会。
> 
> **奥：和他上床不觉得奇怪吧。**
> 
> 德：……怎么又扯到这个问题。
> 
> **奥：因为我觉得你在这方面有什么误解，作为兄长有必要给予指导。基尔伯特在这方面很失职。（突然靠在对方肩上）我有点累，让我靠一靠。**
> 
> 德：（不敢动，平视前方）好吧，会有觉得奇怪的时候。但这的确是一种维系关系的方式。。
> 
> **奥：（想了想决定不开口）**
> 
> 德：其实你觉得我很幼稚是吗？
> 
> **奥：作为欧盟主席你很优秀。**
> 
> 德：谢谢……
> 
> **奥：你饿吗？**
> 
> 德：还好？
> 
> **奥：今天只吃了一顿呢。**
> 
> 德：你想去吃饭吗？
> 
> **奥：再让我靠一会吧。**
> 
> 德：好。那我们五点去吧。
> 
> **奥：好。**

**TBC**


End file.
